


Kate's sonnet to Petruchio

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Kate and Petruchio Like to Switch, Poetry, Sensation Play, Sonnet, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kinkbingo and for a request for Taming of the Shrew with bossy!bottom! Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate's sonnet to Petruchio

You do not need to punish me this way;

A goodly wife am I, I would assert.

But if you insist upon this kind of play,

Do me a courtesy and make it hurt.

The feather's touch is torturously light,

The wisps do utterly torment my skin;

A quill should be for ink or else for flight,

Not to provoke a frenzy deep within.

A tickle and a gasp with every stroke

Upon my flesh, but never any more.

With glee you ignite, and then the flame you stoke,

But cruelly never let the fire roar.

Fine, have your fun, and play your feathered game.

What you give now, next time receive the same.


End file.
